


Venkman.

by curlypeakism



Series: The One Where Egon and Ray Have a Kid [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Announcements, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, peter's a+ friendship skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlypeakism/pseuds/curlypeakism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egon and Ray 'forgot' to announce the impending offspring to one very important and belligerent person in their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venkman.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm alive. barely. but bc of spring break, i should be able to kick this series back to life!

As normal with any pregnancy, even if it was the pregnancy of a thirty-six year old man, the expecting parent was usually still feeling a little upside down at the fourteen week mark. Ray Stantz was no exception to that rule, and it seemed that he and Egon’s child didn’t really mind making its presence known. Of course, Peter Venkman was oblivious to any of this.

“Ray? You’re lookin’ a little peaky.” He asked, sidling up to the counter with a copy of Seduction With the Supernatural. 

Putting down the box of pretzels he had, Ray stopped chewing in surprise. That was the elephant in the room. They’d told almost everyone - Mrs. Spengler, who’d been over the moon about her impending eynikl, Winston and Dana, who were both more or less happy for them, and Louis, who’d launched into a whole spiel about their taxes. But, not Peter.

“Aah...um, y’know, just a touch of flu, Venkman. No big deal.” Ray explained quickly. Peter furrowed his brow in slight amusement.

“Since when do you like pretzels?”

Oh boy. “Uh…”

Stantz was saved by the bell - namely, the door ringing as Egon entered the shop with an envelope in hand. “Ray, I think you’ll find this interesting. The lab tech hypothesizes the fetus is approaching an average measurement akin to the development of a female, so perhaps we should reconsider the blue walls-?” He droned on, until Ray’s thoughtful cough brought his attention to the fact that they weren’t alone.

“...Oh, Peter.” Egon managed awkwardly, clearing his throat. He couldn’t tighten his hold, however, to prevent Peter from swiping the envelope out of his hands. The expecting couple gave each other a rather nervous glance as their nosy friend investigated the contents.

“So, who’s is this?” He held up their sonogram. Neither of them could answer for a moment. Peter quirked an eyebrow and his glance went to where Ray’s hands were unconsciously resting, just over his sweater. Then it went to Egon. Then the sonogram, lingered there for a while, then he gave his usual little dry bark of laughter, giving Egon a good clap on the back.

“You two figured it out! Bringing another pencil pusher into the world!”

As unusual and out of the ordinary as this whole situation was, Peter did get his usual exasperated, “Yeah, Venkman” from both of them.


End file.
